marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Doreen Green (Earth-616)
The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl This page and, as far as I can tell, all of the pages about Squirrel Girl at least in the main 616 universe are outdated and need to be updated to include the new comic. Liftboard Rider 23:21, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :Read the final paragraph of her history text. :There's no need to mention every single of her adventures in Unbeatable Squirrel Girl. I've been busy, but I maybe can at least add some of the new allies she made in this comic. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:40, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Power Level Is there any official (or unofficial, for that matter) explanation for her sporadic omnipotence, or am I overanalyzing this? Carnassis (talk) 19:51, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :I suspect over-analyzing. She's far from omnipotent, she simply sometimes catches opponents off-guard by overwhelming them with a massive contingent of squirrels, though always off panel. -- Annabell (talk) 21:00, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Not according to this: http://marvel.com/universe/Squirrel_Girl#axzz5EveatbOw[[User:Xelloss.nakama|Xelloss.nakama]] (talk) 16:41, May 8, 2018 (UTC) :::The Marvel Universe Wiki is a fan encyclopedia not unlike this one. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 17:35, May 8, 2018 (UTC) First Adventures I'm pretty sure the new novels (Squirrel Meets World and 2 Fuzzy 2 Furious) are set before she meets Iron Man. She texts with Tony Stark and she doesn't seem to care who he is (probably a joke about their later meaning) and hasn't adopted the Squirrel Girl openly until she was 14. There seems to be a reference to her having invented it earlier. Like for example *pg 11 "Then she thought it, the name she only called herself in her head. The secret name she'd never said aloud because it felt like a Super Hero name, and only in her head did she dare dream herself a hero. I am Squirrel Girl!. *pg 104 "she's only just met him, but he too accepted her by her treasured secret name: Squirrel Girl" This was published 7 Feb 2017, while Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Vol 2 16 was released 11 January 2017 (slated March 2017 on cover) so my guess is there might've been a lack of coordination between the two... There's no direct contradiction because page 13 when we see the drawing shown to Miss Julia (right before the next 5-year-skip to 15 year old Doreen in the treehouse) she doesn't actually say it aloud but we do see illustrated above the art resembling her 1st appearance: :The REALLY COOL :GREAT :UNBELIEVABLE :UNBEATABLE :SQUIRREL :GIRL So it wasn't a TOTAL secret (and not ONLY in her head) since she did share the name with Miss Julia. But Shannon Hale probably didn't understand the entirety of what Ryan North was writing for Erica Henderson to draw there, that it included the name and not just the costume. When she said "I've been the Unbeatable Squirrel Girl since I was ten years old" to Kraven, this is probably a reference to discovering her powers with Monkey Joe before she moved to Jersey and met Tippy Toe and actually adopted the moniker, before reuniting with Monkey Joe when she met Tony for the first time. talk2ty 05:21, December 23, 2019 (UTC)